


Protective Instincts

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [1]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps fate compensated Kouyuu for the hardships of his early life by stirring the instincts of those able to protect him: The beginning of two relationships. (Flash fic: 300 Words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Instincts

The ungrateful brat didn't come easily, but Reishin could forgive his resistance. He recognized the fear in Kou's eyes and seethed uselessly in his thoughts of the ones who put it there.

The boy struggled harder when he saw the carriage, but he calmed once Reishin threw open the door to show him the fevered Yuri. After that, Reishin managed to coax Kou into the carriage without incident. However, when they proceeded with their journey, Kou moved to kneel at Reishin's feet.

So surprised was he, Reishin almost moved too late to catch Kou's wrist. "Boy, I have taken you from the mountains making you mine, but you must *never* do this again." Reishin told Kou firmly as he dragged the small hand from beneath his robes.

"But-- it is the one thing I am good at."

"We will find other things that you can do for me." Reishin snarled, angry at the thought of how Kou could have come to possess this knowledge and expertise. He made up his mind then and there that the boy would have his protection as an adopted son.

"If anyone ever approaches you to ask for this-- 'service,' you will *refuse* and report *directly* to me. Do you understand me, boy?"

"What would you have me do then to earn my keep, Sir?"

"My companion is ill, Kou. You can help me care for her."

*~*~*

In the dormitories, Shuuei once woke Kouyuu from a nightmare by grabbing his arm. The older boy clearly recognized the flicker of terror in his eyes before it faded into the customary look of annoyance.

Shuuei had a healthy imagination. He also remembered the long ago gossip of Reishin and the son he rescued from the mountains.

This incident sparked the protective streak within Shuuei for his friend.

 

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
